Si Ratu Es
by aliensquishy
Summary: Kim Dahyun memiliki masa lalu yang membuat hatinya sedingin es. Apakah seorang Kim Taehyung bisa mencairkan hati itu dengan senyumnya yang sehangat api? [BTS fantasy fanfiction]
1. chapter 1

Dahulu kala di daerah Seolbi, terdapat sebuah sekolah sihir yang bernama Yeol-Woo, Akademi Para Penyihir. Sekolah ini telah menjadi salah satu sekolah terkuat di antara sekolah sihir lainnya.

 **TAEHYUNG'S POV**

"Wah, sekolah ini keren sekali! Hyung, apakah kau benar-benar alumni dari akademi ini?" tanyaku pada kakakku, Kim Jaeyoung, yang telah lulus dari Yeol-Woo sebagai penyihir waktu.

"Tentu saja. Ayo, aku antar ke ruang administrasi."

Aku mengikuti kakakku karena ialah yang mengetahui seluk beluk sekolah ini. Aku sendiri ditransfer oleh ayah dari daerah Gangbo ke Seolbi.

Tetapi jujur saja, pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakikku ke sekolah ini, impresi pertamaku untuk sekolah ini benar-benar keren. Ini berbeda dari sekolah lamaku. Di sekolah lamaku tidak ada penyihir-penyihir yang berterbangan di langit-langit dengan menggunakan sapu ijuknya, bermain-main dengan salju yang mereka ciptakan oleh tangan mereka sendiri, menciptakan hujan dengan _skill_ mereka sendiri, dan lain-lain.

Daebak.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" tanya seorang petugas administrasi.

"Nama saya Kim Taehyung."

"Apa kekuatanmu?"

"Kekuatan api."

Wanita itu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas administrasinya, lalu pergi untuk beberapa saat dan kembali dengan membawa beberapa benda di tangannya.

"Ini seragammu, identitas siswamu, dan buku manteramu. _Good luck_ , ya," katanya sambil memberikan semua barang itu kepadaku, "dan jika kau butuh sesuatu, Mr. Song akan membantumu. Beliau adalah kepala konseling di Gedung 4 Elemen dan beliau bertugas di asrama laki-laki."

Aku pun berterima kasih padanya sambil membungkukkan tubuhku. Kemudian, Jaeyoung membawaku ke asrama laki-laki, di mana kami bertemu Mr. Song yang tadi wanita itu sebutkan.

"Selamat datang, Mr. Kim! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu," kata seorang pria bertubuh lebih tinggi dariku dan kakakku sambil menepuk pundak Jaeyoung.

"Yo, Mr. Song! Kau masih mengenaliku?"

"Tentu saja, kau adalah salah satu murid favoritku sampai sekarang," jawabnya.

Kemudian, Mr. Song melihat ke arahku. "Apakah ini adikmu?"

Jaeyoung dengan ceria merangkulku, lalu berkata, "Mr. Song, kenalkan. Dia adalah Kim Taehyung, adikku. Dia akan menjadi penyihir api baru di sekolah ini."

"Annyeonghaseyo," sambutku sambil menunduk.

"Taehyung ah, sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengan Mr. Song. Aku pulang ya."

Aku cemberut. "Ah, hyung. Aku akan kangen sekali denganmu."

Jaeyoung tertawa. "Yah, kau sudah besar, Taehyung, masa aku harus menemanimu terus-terusan?"

Lalu, ia berkata pada Mr. Song, "Tuan, tolong jaga adikku yang manja ini ya."

"Tentu, Mr. Kim. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang ya, Taehyung," katanya sambil mengacak-acakkan rambutku.

"Hati-hati, hyung."

Lalu, kakakku menghilang begitu saja. Tentu, dia adalah seorang penjelajah waktu.

"Mari, Mr. Kim, saya antar ke kamarmu," kata Mr. Song.

Setelah sampai di kamar asramaku, Mr. Song memberiku kertas berisikan jadwal kelas untuk selama aku berada di sekolah ini. Aku pun berterima kasih padanya, kemudian melemparkan tubuhku di atas kasur empuk ini. Heol, jinjja, kasur ini benar-benar nyaman. Aku melihat-lihat isi kamarku, sepertinya aku mempunyai roommate. Kasur di seberangku terlihat berantakan dengan barang-barang orang itu.

"Oh astaga," kata seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu kamar, "kau mengagetkanku."

Aku tersenyum ceria. Laki-laki ini sepertinya baik. "Kau pasti roommateku!"

Dia duduk di pinggir kasur sambil menaruh buku manteranya di meja belajarnya. "Aku dengar kau murid baru. Siapa namamu?"

Aku tidak tahu apakah laki-laki ini seniorku atau bukan, tetapi aku tetap membungkukkan tubuhku. "Annyeonghaseyo. Namaku Kim Taehyung, aku penyihir api."

"Aku Jeon Jungkook, dan aku penyihir alam," katanya sambil tersenyum, "dan aku bukan seniormu, jadi tidak perlu membungkuk."

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena kita adalah roommates, bolehkah aku memanggilmu hyung?" tanyanya dengan malu-malu.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"Oh, apakah kau mau melihat-lihat sekitar sekolah ini? Aku bisa menemanimu, aku ketua mahasiswa di akademi ini," tawarnya.

"Kau lebih muda dariku, tetapi kau adalah ketua mahasiswa? Daebak," kataku, "dan aku dengan senang hati ingin berkeliling."

"Baiklah."

Aku dan Jungkook pun keluar dari asrama dan mulai berjalan-jalan. Di sebelah gedung asrama kami, terdapat sebuah gedung di mana banyak sekali awan-awan yang berkumpul di atasnya. Tebaklah, gedung apa itu?

"Oke, kita mulai dari gedung yang terletak di sebelah asrama kita. Gedung ini adalah Gedung Cuaca, yang terdiri dari penyihir cahaya, penyihir petir, dan seperti nama gedungnya, penyihir cuaca," jelasnya, "lalu di sebelahnya adalah Gedung 4 Elemen, yang terdiri dari penyihir api, penyihir air, penyihir air, dan penyihir tanah. Kau akan melaksanakan kelasmu di gedung ini."

Heol, daebak. Ini jauh lebih keren dari sekolah lamaku. Maksudku, lihatlah, aku akan mengikuti kelas di gedung ini, gedung khusus untuk penyihir berkekuatan sepertiku. Sekolah lamaku terlihat sangat tua dari luar dan semua penyihir dicampur menjadi satu. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa hancurnya sekolah itu.

"Selanjutnya adalah Gedung Kesehatan, yang terdiri dari penyihir penyembuhan (healing), penyihir racun (poison), dan penyihir kehidupan," jelasnya kembali, "lalu di sebelahnya adalah Gedung Waktu, yang terdiri dari penyihir waktu dan penyihir ramalan."

"Oh, kakakku dulu belajar di gedung ini. Dia adalah penyihir waktu."

"Benarkah? Wah, keren sekali," katanya sambil tersenyum gigi kelinci. Ah, anak ini menggemaskan sekali.

"Kemudian, kita juga ada Gedung Roh, yang terdiri dari penyihir roh dan penyihir energi/aura."

Hanya dengan melihat penampakan gedungnya saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Gedung itu terlihat gelap dan menyeramkan. Maksudku, jika gedungnya terlihat seperti itu, bagaimana dengan para penyihirnya?

"Apakah para penyihirnya juga terlihat menyeramkan seperti gedung ini?" tanyaku.

"Tidak juga. Mereka memang terdengar menyeramkan karena mereka bisa mengambil rohmu dan bahkan menukar rohmu dengan mereka. Tetapi jangan khawatir, mereka sebenarnya baik dan ramah," jawabnya, "selama kau tidak berbuat yang macam-macam terhadap mereka."

Kemudian, Jungkook lanjut berjalan dan aku masih menatap gedung itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Ah sudahlah, setidaknya mereka ramah... menurut Jungkook.

"Selanjutnya adalah Gedung Alam, yang hanya terdiri dari penyihir alam sepertiku," katanya, "dan kita juga ada Gedung Cupid, yang juga hanya terdiri dari penyihir cinta atau cupids."

"Cupids? Ah lucu sekali!"

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" tanyanya.

"Mencoba apa?" tanyaku kembali.

"Cupids benar-benar bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta kepada mereka yang terpilih oleh para cupids. Kau ingin mencoba meminta mereka agar dijodohkan dengan gadis cantik?" tanyanya sambil smirking.

Aku hanya tertawa. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku bisa membuat para gadis jatuh hati padaku dengan caraku sendiri."

Jungkook juga ikut tertawa. "Haha, baiklah," katanya, "kita juga ada Gedung Pikiran, yang terdiri dari penyihir pengontrol pikiran, penyihir emosi mental, dan penyihir telekinesis."

"Apakah mereka-"

Sebelum aku selesai bicara, terdengar suara gadis cempereng yang memanggil nama Jungkook. "YAH, JEON JUNGKOOK."

Gadis berambut pendek dan bertubuh kurus itu menghampiri kami—lebih tepatnya Jungkook—dengan mata yang melotot. Ups, sepertinya kau dapat masalah, Jungkook.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan semua dokumen-dokumen itu? Aku adalah wakilmu, seharusnya kaulah yang bertanggung jawab dengan-"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku dan berhenti berbicara. Ekspresi emosi di mukanya berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga. "Hai, ganteng."

Aku tersenyum dengan canggung. "Eh... hai?"

"Jihyo, lanjutkan."

"Siapa laki-laki ganteng ini? Murid baru?"

Jungkook menghela napas. "Dia adalah Kim Taehyung, penyihir api baru di sekolah ini," katanya, "dan hyung, dia adalah Jung Jihyo, seorang pengontrol pikiran."

Kemudian, Jungkook berbisik, "Berhati-hatilah, kau bisa dikontrol pikirannya oleh Jihyo." Lalu ia tertawa kecil, aku pun juga.

"Yah, Jeon Jungkook, aku bisa mendengarmu," kata gadis itu. "Gantengku, jangan dengarkan Jungkook. Dia selalu membicarakan hal buruk tentangku."

"Itu karena tidak ada hal baik tentang dirimu."

"Yah!!" Jihyo memukul lengan Jungkook berkali-kali dan tampaknya... itu menyakitkan.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat keakraban mereka berdua. "Kalian terlihat sangat dekat."

"Kau pasti bercanda," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Mereka saling melihat untuk beberapa saat sambil mengangkat alis, kemudian memutarkan mata.

"Tentang dokumen itu, aku juga masih punya banyak dokumen yang harus aku kerjakan. Sudahlah, kembali ke asramamu dan selesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu," kata Jungkook kepada Jihyo.

"Ugh, terserah," katanya sambil memutarkan mata.

Kemudian, Jihyo menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan lembut. "Sampai bertemu kembali, gantengku."

Setelah gadis itu pergi, Jungkook berkata, "Jangan pikirkan dia. Jihyo memang selalu genit pada laki-laki."

Aku tertawa, tetapi memang kelihatan kalau gadis itu suka menggodai laki-laki.

"Kita lanjut saja. Gedung terakhir yang belum aku tunjukkan adalah Gedung Es, yang hanya terdiri dari penyihir es," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah gedung berwarna biru dengan salju-salju yang turun dari awan di atasnya, "gedung itu terletak di sebelah asrama putri."

"Gedung itu terlihat-"

Lagi-lagi aku belum selesai berbicara, Jihyo berteriak dari jarak yang cukup jauh, "JEON JUNGKOOK, INI DOKUMENMU!!"

Jungkook mengacak-acakkan rambut dengan frustrasi. "Apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau tunggu sebentar di sini? Aku harus mengecek Jihyo."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana kok."

Kemudian, Jungkook lari ke arah asrama putri. Aku sendiri berjalan-jalan di sekitar asrama putri dan Gedung Es untuk menghindari rasa bosan.

Ketika aku sedang bersiul-siul, aku mendengar suara merdu dari seorang gadis yang sedang bernyanyi. Sudah pasti bukan suara Jihyo. Aku pun mencoba mencari pemilik suara itu, yang berujung melihat seorang gadis berambut putih-biru yang sedang membuat kepingan-kepingan salju sambil bernyanyi. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan matanya yang cukup besar dan bibirnya yang mungil.

Aku perlu tahu namanya.


	2. chapter 2

**TAEHYUNG'S POV**

"Hei, semuanya!" sambut Jungkook sambil menarikku ke sebuah meja bundar di perpustakaan, di mana terdapat 5 laki-laki melihat ke arah kami sambil mengangkat alis.

"Siapa itu, Jungkook?" tanya seseorang dari 5 laki-laki itu.

"Hyung, kenalkan. Dia adalah Kim Taehyung, yang sekarang menjadi roommate-ku dan penyihir api baru."

Sebuah bola salju terlempar ke arahku dan mengenai mata kananku. Wow, aku tidak pernah mengira terkena bola salju akan terasa sesakit ini.

"Yo, aku Suga. Aku penyihir es," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut biru mint, "dan ups, maaf."

Mataku disembuhi oleh seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pink. Ia berkata, "Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan Yoongi, dia memang selalu seperti itu."

"Siapa Yoongi?"

"Min Yoongi itu nama asli dari Suga. Semua orang memang memanggilnya Suga, tetapi aku selalu memanggil nama aslinya," jelasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Kim Seokjin, penyihir penyembuhan."

Ketika aku hendak membungkukkan tubuh, tiba-tiba tanah tergoyang dan aku pun panik karena aku kira ada gempa bumi.

"APAKAH ITU GEMPA BUMI? KITA HARUS-"

Tetapi, tiba-tiba berhenti bergoyang. Seokjin hanya tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku. "Tenang saja, itu bukan gempa bumi."

"Maaf, semuanya, tadi aku terjatuh," ucap seseorang dengan sweater yang membalut tubuh tingginya.

"Itu Kim Namjoon, dia penyihir tanah. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan, sepertinya ia memang terjatuh dan menyebabkan tanahnya tergoyang," kata Seokjin sambil tertawa kecil, "dan dia manis sekali."

Oh hoh, apakah Seokjin mempunyai _a thing_ untuk Namjoon?

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang. "Hei, kau anak baru!" ucap seseorang sambil berterbangan kesana-kemari.

"Oh, hei!"

Dia mendarat tepat di sampingku. "Aku Jung Hoseok, penyihir angin."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Hoseok sunbae."

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Laki-laki itu bertubuh lebih pendek dariku dan mempunyai pipi yang tembam.

"Apakah kau haus?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat alis. Pertanyaannya cukup membuatku tertawa kecil. Aku menjawab, "Eh... agak."

"Kau mau minum?"

"Boleh saja."

Laki-laki itu mengambil gelas dari atas meja, kemudian menuangkan air dari tangannya sendiri. "Nih," katanya sambil memberiku gelas itu.

Aku meminum air itu. Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa canggung sambil mengusap leher bagian belakangnya. "Maaf jika aku sangat random. Aku Park Jimin, penyihir air."

Jimin memang mempunyai wajah yang imut dan lucu, tetapi... wah, badannya cukup kekar. Lihat saja pembuluh darah yang muncul di permukaan kulitnya. _He's a real man._

"Hyung, kau sebaiknya panggil mereka semua dengan _hyung_ , kecuali Jimin hyung, dia seumuran denganmu."

"Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya aku panggil mereka dengan _sunbae_?"

"Kau akan berada di lingkaran pertemanan kami."

"Tunggu dulu, Jungkook," kata Hoseok, "kau yakin anak ini masuk ke dalam grup kita? Maksudku, kita bahkan belum mengenal dia dengan baik."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku suka dengannya," ucap Seokjin dan Yoongi.

"Dia terlihat baik kok," kata Jimin.

Ah, aku merasa terhormat. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Hoseok sudah berada di depanku dan melihatku dari kepala sampai kaki, seakan-akan sedang menghakimi penampilanku. Jujur saja, aku takut kalau Hoseok tidak akan menyukaiku sebagai temannya, tetapi aku salah.

"Kim Taehyung, selamat datang di BTS!!" ucapnya sambil memelukku dengan erat.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku merasa terhormat berada dalam satu lingkaran pertemanan dengan senior-seniorku, seseorang sebayaku, dan kepala mahasiswa sekolah ini," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah kau murid pindahan atau junior tahun pertama?" tanya Namjoon.

"Murid pindahan. Aku dipindahkan dari Gangbo ke Seolbi."

"Seperti apa sekolah lamamu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Cukup menyenangkan, tetapi tidak terlalu spesial. Sekolah lamaku tidak dikhususkan untuk para penyihir seperti Yeol-Woo, tetapi juga didirikan untuk makhluk mistik lainnya, seperti monster, malaikat, peri, iblis, kurcaci, dan lainnya."

"Lho, bukankah itu justru spesial? Sekolah lamamu terdengar sangat menyenangkan, apalagi kau juga berinteraksi dengan makhluk-makhluk itu," kata Jimin.

"Memang kami berinteraksi dengan makhluk lain, tetapi sekali kau bermasalah dengan mereka, akan ada perperangan antara jenismu dengan jenis mereka. Aku pernah terlibat dalam perperangan penyihir vs. iblis karena ulah temanku."

Mereka terlihat terkejut dan mata mereka yang terbuka lebar. Ekspresi mereka adalah campuran dari 'wow itu keren sekali' dan 'wow itu mengerikan'.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu," kata Yoongi, "lelehkan kepingan salju ini."

Kepingan salju yang Yoongi tunjukkan bukanlah kepingan salju biasa, melainkan kepingan salju yang sangat besar. Aku mulai mengucapkan mantera yang aku pelajari di sekolah lamaku. Sebuah api mulai muncul dan aku juga mulai melelehkan kepingan salju itu. Karena api itu tidak cukup kuat, aku mengucapkan mantera lain.

Oh akhirnya kepingan salju itu meleleh juga.

"Keren," kata Yoongi, "bagimana bisa tidak pernah ada penyihir api di grup ini?"

"Taehyung daebak," kata Seokjin, "kau bisa membuat Yoongi memujimu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Yoongi tidak pernah memuji apapun dan siapapun, kecuali untul hal-hal yang memang ia anggap menakjubkan atau luar biasa."

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Oh ayolah, aku tidak pernah berteman dengan penyihir api. Kau tahu sendiri penyihir es tidak mempunyai hubungan yang cukup baik dengan penyihir api."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Dulu pernah ada perperangan antara penyihir api dan penyihir es. Kejadiannya memang sudah lama sekali di masa lalu, tetapi dampaknya cukup parah," jawab Yoongi, "sampai-sampai senior kami tidak memperbolehkan kami untuk berteman dengan penyihir api. Tetapi setelah senior-senior itu lulus, kami diam-diam berinteraksi dengan penyihir api."

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah ada penyihir es yang membuatmu tertarik?" tanya Hoseok.

"T-Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa-siapa di sekolah ini selain kalian."

Bel tiba-tiba berbunyi. Raut muka para hyungs menjadi sangat ceria.

"Yo, waktunya makan malam! Ayo ke kantin," kata Yoongi yang langsung pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Makan bersama kami, Taehyung," kata Jimin.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja," balasku.

Mereka semua pun pergi menuju kantin, tinggal aku dan Jungkook yang menatapku sambil smirking.

"Jujurlah padaku, hyung."

"Tentang apa?"

"Apakah kau tertarik dengan salah satu penyihir es?"

Aku menelan ludah. "T-Tidak. Kan aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mengenal siapa-siapa selain kalian."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong."

Aku menghela napas. "Kau tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai aku menjawab pertanyaanmu ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk dengan semangat. Ah, aku tidak tahan dengan kelucuan anak ini.

"Baiklah, aku beritahu," kataku, "dan sebenarnya bukannya aku tertarik, tetapi tadi aku melihat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik di sekitar Gedung Es."

"Apakah kau yakin dia penyihir es?"

"Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna putih-biru dan dia bisa membuat kepingan salju. Apakah dia tidak terdengar seperti penyihir es?"

"Omo, hyung," ucap Jungkook yang tiba-tiba melebarkan matanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau baru saja jatuh hati pada gadis terdingin di sekolah ini," katanya, "dan gadis itu bernama Kim Dahyun."


	3. chapter 3

**TAEHYUNG'S POV**

"Daging ini benar-benar enak!" kata Yoongi sambil melahap sepotong daging sapi panggang.

"Pada dasarnya semua makanan di kantin ini memang enak. Kita harus berterima kasih kepada ahjumma," kata Namjoon.

"Eh, di mana Jimin?" tanya Hoseok. Aku juga baru sadar kalau Jimin tidak ada di meja kita.

"Sepertinya dia makan bersama Dahyun dan Jiwoo," jawab Seokjin.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Seokjin menyebutkan nama Dahyun, terlebih lagi ketika ia bilang bahwa Jimin sedang makan bersama Dahyun.

Aku mendekatkan diri pada Jungkook, kemudian berbisik, "Jimin berteman dengan Kim Dahyun?"

"Mereka bertiga, Jiwoo sunbae, Dahyun sunbae, dan Jimin hyung memang berteman dekat," jawab Jungkook, "tetapi jangan khawatir, Jimin hyung tidak mempunyai perasaan untuk Dahyun sunbae. Dia menyukai gadis lain."

Setelah kita semua selesai makan, kita tetap duduk sambil mengobrol tentang hal lain. Namun, aku tiba-tiba kebelet membuang air kecil.

"Eh... toilet di mana ya?" tanyaku.

"Kau mau buang air kecil? Ada toilet di belakang kantin ini, kau bisa ke sana lewat pintu belakang," jawab Seokjin.

"Baiklah. Aku ke toilet dulu ya."

Aku pun bergegas ke pintu belakang, lalu menemukan sebuah taman kosong. Suasananya berubah dalam sekejap, dari kantin yang amat ramai ke taman yang amat sepi. Setelah urusanku di toilet selesai, aku bertemu dengan gadis itu ketika sedang berjalan kembali ke kantin. Gadis berambut putih-biru yang sekarang ku ketahui namanya yakni Kim Dahyun.

Dahyun terlihat sedang bersin-bersin, dan untungnya aku membawa beberapa tisu dari toilet bersamaku. Pelan-pelan aku menghampirinya, kemudian menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau butuh tisu?" tanyaku.

Dia pun balik badan, dan wow... dia terlihat cantik sekali. Benar-benar cantik. Dia melihatku untuk beberapa saat sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya, kemudian ia mengangguk dan mengambil tisu itu.

"Terima kasih," katanya.

"Eh... sama-sama."

Dia sempat melebarkan matanya ke arahku, seakan-akan terkejut setelah mendengar suaraku, tetapi ia langsung balik badan dan berjalan kembali ke kantin.

"Tunggu."

Dia berhenti berjalan, kemudian balik badan lagi. "Ada apa?"

"Namaku Kim Taehyung," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan, "dan aku penyihir api baru di sekolah ini."

Dia menatap tanganku sejenak sebelum ia menyalami tanganku. "Kim Dahyun, penyihir es."

"Oh, kau pasti satu tahu Yoongi sunbae!"

Lagi-lagi Dahyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Menurutmu?" ucapnya, lalu pergi meninggalkanku dan kembali ke kantin.

 _An ice princess, huh?_

 **JIMIN'S POV**

"Yah, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanyaku ketika Dahyun baru saja datang kembali dari toilet.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya pergi selama 15 menit," jawabnya.

"Kau biasanya ke toilet hanya selama 5 menit. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jiwoo.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi," jawabnya, kemudian menyadari bahwa aku dan Jiwoo melihatnya dengan curiga.

"Astaga kalian. Memangnya kenapa sih? Aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang dan dia menawariku tisu karena dia mendengarku bersin-bersin," lanjutnya.

"Tetapi kau tidak muntah-muntah di toilet kan?"

"Aku sedang pilek, bukan sedang diare."

Jiwoo memang dikenal sebagai anak yang selalu khawatir di antara kita bertiga, terutama jika sudah terhubung dengan masalah penyakit. Dia adalah penyihir penyembuhan, wajar saja jika dia ingin berbuat baik pada semua orang. Beberapa di antara mereka tidak terlalu menyukai Jiwoo karena mereka berpikir bahwa Jiwoo selalu bersikap berlebihan di segala situasi, tetapi aku berpikir sebaliknya. Aku malah pikir itu lucu. Maksudku, ayolah, siapa sih yang tidak mau punya pacar seperti Jiwoo yang sudah terbukti akan menjagamu dengan baik?

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kalian tahu kalau ada penyihir baru di sekolah kita?" tanya Jiwoo.

"Apakah namanya Kim Taehyung?"

Aku dan Jiwoo sedikit terkejut ketika Dahyun bisa tahu namanya. Gadis itu bukan tipe orang yang suka bergosip, bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan informasi-informasi baru di sekitarnya.

"Kok kamu tahu?"

"Dia yang tadi menawarkanku tisu," jawabnya. Aku dan Jiwoo hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kau tahu dia penyihir api kan?" tanyaku.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Yaa... kau tahu..."

Dahyun tertawa kecil. "Please deh, hanya karena satu penyihir api pernah ada masalah denganku, bukan berarti aku memusuhi semua penyihir api."

"Aku berteman dengan Taehyung lho," kataku.

"Benarkah? Entah kenapa aku merasa dia tipe laki-laki yang annoying," kata Dahyun.

"Jimin ah, kok kamu bisa berteman dengan Taehyung?" tanya Jiwoo.

"Temanku, Jeon Jungkook, mengenalkan Taehyung ke kami semua—aku dan para hyungs. Tampaknya Taehyung itu roommate-nya Jungkook," jawabku.

"Curang sekali. Kalian sudah bertemu dengan anak baru itu, sedangkan aku belum. Aku penasaran sekali seperti apa anak itu," kata Jiwoo.

"Dia sepertinya baik," kata Dahyun.

"Lho, bukannya tadi kamu bilang dia tipe orang yang annoying?" tanyaku.

"Yaa... dia memang banyak bicara, tetapi sepertinya baik."

"Bukannya aku juga banyak bicara?" tanya Jiwoo.

"Itu hal yang berbeda. Kalian kan temanku," jawabnya.

Jujur saja, inilah kenapa aku tidak pernah setuju ketika Dahyun dikatakan sebagai penyihir berhati dingin. Menurutku, Dahyun adalah penyihir es berhati hangat.


End file.
